High School Days
by PwoperSeth
Summary: Shizuo is coming into terms of his own feelings for Izaya, but he's still confused if he should pursue it or not. But then a new guy came in the picture claiming that he's Izaya's fiancé. Does he have time left to confess or will everything go downhill? Shizuo doesn't know.
1. Busy days

**So this is my second Shizaya Fic, I hope you have fun reading it. And just to give you guys a heads up, I'll be borrowing characters from different anime(s), just in case you guys got confused.**

**I don't own everyone from DRRR! And the characters I'll be borrowing.**

* * *

"_This place is a hole, but I don't want to go, I wish we could stay here forever alone."-Lover Dearest by_

_Marianas Trench_

* * *

"It's really fascinating to see all of these humans cram when the exams are still weeks away. They could still have fun and all that, but pressure is pressure. I can't blame that. It's already natural to be pressured."Izaya said leaning back on his chair after the bell rang for their lunch time. Their teacher dismissed them and left the room.

Exactly when their teacher came out, student's books and notes flew out of their bags and from under their tables.

"Easy for you to say, Izaya, you don't need to study, exams or not. You're still going to be the top student here,"Shinra huffed. "Other than that, I'm always second to you, even when _I _studied."

Izaya chuckled, amused by his best friend's distress.

"I can't help it. I'm an informant, even though I'm not that professional yet, an informant has to have a great memory to keep track of what is true and what is false, especially the good ones that could be sold for a lot. I feel like I was born to do this~" Shinra rolled his eyes.

"Hey, are you two coming? I'm going to eat at the rooftop."Kadota offered, walking towards them with a bento in hand.

"Dotachin~ is Shizu-chan going to join us today?"

"Shut up with that nickname."Kadota deadpanned. "And I don't know, last time I saw him, he was on his way to the library."Izaya perked up at this.

"The monter is in the library? That's new, and not only that… "Shizu-chan" and "Library" doesn't fit together in a sentence. It's just impossible."He commented, laughing slightly.

"Exams _are _coming."Shinra pointed out.

"So are you two coming or what? I can't wait all day for you two."Kadota asked, getting irritated. The sooner he ate the better.

"I'll pass. I'll "tutor" him instead. I doubt that that protozoan would understand anything by himself."He declined, skipping away from the two.

"So is Shizuo really in the library?"Shinra asked, frowning. Kadota shook his head 'no'.

"I don't know. I just saw him walking there, looking mad as always. I didn't get to see him come in though."

"He's still upset about that?"Shinra sighed. "Well you can't blame him for being shocked though."

"I'm surprised he's just in shock. If it's anyone else, they would've gone crazy by now." Kadota commented.

Shinra sweat dropped, "That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Nope, it's only right. Realizing you love someone like Izaya is never going to be easy, especially if he hates you. You know how he is."

* * *

**I know it's short, but I'm keeping it like that. I'm not a very fast writer. I get writer's block easily, and other than that, I write my stories by hand, and I write each chapter twice on different notebooks to at least edit anything I need to.**

**So basically this story is about Shizuo coming into terms with his feelings for Izaya, but he decided to keep it for a secret, until he finds the courage to at least make amends with Izaya. But chances are low when someone new appears.**

**So sorry if they're a bit OOC, I just want them to act accordingly to my story. For example, Izaya's megalomaniac personality is toned down a bit since he's just a teenager. **


	2. New Student

**I don't DRRR! and all of its character. I also don't own the characters that are from another anime.**

* * *

Shizuo Heiwajima sighed for the nth time of the day. He is indeed in the library, it's not like he was hiding or anything… Well, he was—whatever. He just needed time away from the flea and concentrate on something more important, like their upcoming exam, but he knew deep inside of him that he wouldn't be able to. He was just so confused the he was even hiding from the flea, _him_, the strongest man in Ikebukuro, was hiding from his enemy now love interest—crush. The thought itself was stupid. He just hoped that the flea wouldn't be looking for him in the library; maybe it was the last possible place he would search.

How wrong he was.

"Shizu-chan."The ever-silky voice of the flea whispered in his ear. Too close for his liking.

Shit. Shizuo thought.

Izaya entered the library with pure confidence only to be hushed by the students inside after closing the double doors of the library none-too gently. He simply shrugged at them and looked around for his monster. However, finding someone with blond hair and insanely tall wasn't that hard, especially if everyone in school feared him.

He saw Shizuo in the last table of the library; face down with his arms hiding his face, blond hair in its full glory. Not to mention that everyone in the library was in a 5 meter radius from where he was "sleeping".

Izaya smirked, making the students run for their lives in only a span of 10 seconds. Everyone knew the aftermath when Izaya smirked whenever a certain someone was near. It's going to be a world war battlefield that could last for hours, according to their fan club.

Now that the library was empty (including their librarian), he walked quietly towards to blond. He leaned down and put on his best Cheshire smile. "Shizu-chan."

The blond sat up abruptly, missing Izaya's head by an inch.

"What the fuck, flea!"

"Hello~"The raven greeted slyly, clearly unaffected of the ever boiling temper of the fortissimo.

"Can't you just leave me alone for once?"Shizuo asked, getting frustrated. He is tired of this everlasting banter of theirs.

"Afraid not, my not-so-dear Shizu-chan~"Izaya sang, "I'm here to help you study."

"Study? I don't need you!"

"Don't you want a high-grade for once? You know, everyone thinks I'm a great tutor."

"News flash, flea, they "think"! So don't get it to your head, it's not entirely true."

"For your information, it's entirely true. I'll have you know."Izaya pouted. Shizuo scoffed at his childish attitude.

"And when was the last time you "tutored" somebody?" He asked, slamming his hand down on the table, surprisingly, it didn't break or crack. Making Izaya suspicious, but he brushed it off, remembering that he was in an argument and that he couldn't afford to lose.

"I don't know… maybe when I was in middle school?"The ruby-eyed teenager replied, faking a confused expression on his flawless face.

"You're not even sure! You don't have any proof, so I don't give a damn!"

"Hm~ sucks to be you, Shizu-chan. And here I was, offering a great opportunity to get your grades up, but I guess you don't want it. I have all the free time that no one could ever have during exams, and so, I thought, maybe I should tutor someone again, to kill the boredom while everyone's so busy studying,"Izaya explained, "I can't have fun while everyone's so busy… and with a brilliant mind like mine, why not put it to good use?"

"A nice offer, a brilliant mind, and to good use? That sounds like a one way trip to hell to me."The blond grumbled. Izaya frowned after realizing that the blond would never accept his offer. It irked him a bit.

"I came here not to fight, but to help. When someone offers you help, just accept it. Don't be an in-denial idiot. I guess I was wrong after all. Sucks to be you, Shizu-chan," He said in an unsettling tone, which made Shizuo inwardly flinch. Something was wrong with the flea, he just knows it…

Dammit.

Shouldn't he accept his crush's offer? To finally get a chance to spend time with him in a normal way people would. His damn pride was getting in the way. This was all frustrating to him!

When Izaya left with an unknown expression and the missing skip in his step, Shizuo groaned loudly in frustration, gripping his hair in the process. What have I done? He thought angrily. But he wasn't sure if the flea was messing with him or not. So it was okay to brush his offer, right? But he can't help but know somewhere deep inside of him that he was wrong in so many levels.

Izaya scowled to himself as he walked through the throng of confused students.

_I guess they're confused because there was no destruction… typical humans._ He thought.

He was walking back to his classroom, when he stopped in his tracks. There were people in front of each of his classroom's doors, even the windows. He raised a delicate eyebrow.

_What's this? _

He approached the buzzing students, wanting to see for himself, his curiosity demanding him to satisfy its needs.

"The new student is hot, right?"

"How do you even know that he's new? He's not even wearing a uniform!"

"Dude, I hate the new guy already."

"Great, now we'll never get a chance on girls."

"He looks like he's half, like half French or half British."

"Maybe that's why he's so handsome."

"He looks rich!"

Izaya's scowl deepened when he couldn't get through the large crowd. "I would appreciate it if you all move out-of-the-way of _my _classroom. You're all blocking the way you see."He said, raising his voice (which he rarely did) just for others to hear him. The students ran once again, knowing his voice right away.

"Orihara's here!"  
"You know what comes next!"

"Let's go, Heiwajima might come any second now!"

"When did he get here?"

"His red eyes are so scary!"

"No, it's not! It's unique!"

"Shut up, you fan girl."

He sighed. He's used to their comments, hearing them almost every day made him immune to it. He just brushed them off easily. They weren't worth his time anyway.

He entered the classroom to see that the so-called "new student" was the only one here with him.

"Excuse me," The stranger turned around from the window, showing a handsome guy with silver-blond hair and heterochromatic eyes. He was tall.

_Even taller than Shizu-chan…_

He was slightly taller and slimmer than Shizuo, his silver-blond hair was well-kept, and his eyes were beautiful, blue and exquisite yellow-gold. The "new student" radiated a very calm and happy aura, something that Shizuo may never achieve.

"Yes?"His voice silky soft, it sounded amazing to his ears.

_Why am I even comparing him to Shizu-chan? It doesn't make any sense._

* * *

**I wonder if you know who this new character is. He's one of the most handsome bishies I've ever seen in anime. I'm just going to borrow him for this story because I'm so lazy to make OC characters, and I'm sure you guys aren't too fond of OC characters (because their easy to forgett if there are so many) so I decide that I'm just going to borrow characters and alter a few of their personalities just to make them fit in the story! **

**Yay, let's celebrate! **

**Leave a review, follow, favorite, I don't care, I just want a feedback from you guys! :D**


	3. The Fiancé

**I don't own DRRR! And the character I borrowed from another anime!**

* * *

"Yes?"His voice silky soft, it sounded amazing to his ears.

"I was wondering, what are you doing here? You're not even wearing a uniform ,"Izaya asked, curious as to why the stranger was smiling at him, while he approached him. "What are you doing?"Izaya took a step back when the stranger suddenly kneeled in front of him with a hand on his chest.

"I'm here because of you."

"Me?" Izaya quirked his head to the side, confusion started to overlap his curiosity.

"You mean you don't remember me?"The stranger stood up, towering over him, his heterochromatic eyes shining with unshed tears already. How can he cry so fast? Izaya didn't know.

"Unfortunately, no, if I did, I would've recognized you right away." He was starting to get pissed. This guy was wasting his time.

"I'm your fiancé, Izaya."What the actual fuck now?!

"Fiancé… I'm sorry, but I really don't know you, and last time I checked, I didn't propose to anyone nor accepted anyone's proposal."He replied, laughing like maniac. This guy's got guts.

"We're engaged because of a contract made by our parents."The stranger bluntly said. Izaya stopped laughing. "If you're messing with me, I hope you know how to defend yourse—"

"I'm not. I'm here to finally meet you in person. I guess your parents haven't told you, what a shame. And here I thought you were going to run to my open arms like you used to when we were children—"He abruptly tilted his head to the side as a knife went towards him like a bullet (as if it was nothing), and lodging itself on the wall behind him.

"How impressi—"

"Shut up."The raven hissed. "I won't consider anything you say is true until after I talk to my parents about this. It's peculiar because I can't remember you at all."

"Be my guest, my dear."

"Stop that."

"As you wish,"

"I'd be looking forward to see your reaction after you consult your parents. And let me introduce myself once again, my name is Soushi Miketsukami, I'll be back, Izaya-sama. You'll see me often after all."He said, walking past Izaya, the raven glaring at him till he left the room.

"Hey, Izaya, who was that just now?"The cheerful voice of Shinra asked from the doorway. Izaya composed himself and gave his best smirk. "No one important, just a new student looking around, I think."

"Huh, that's odd for the school to accept new students at this time of the year."

"Indeed."Izaya gritted his teeth despite the smirk on his face.

"Where's Dotachin? I thought you were with him."

"Oh, he's still upstairs. I forgot something here that he wanted to see."Shinra said, rubbing his nape with his hand in a sheepish manner.

"Can you make it quick? I have to make a phone call."

"Uh, yeah, sure—woah, why is there a knife lodged on the wall? That's so cool."

"Just get on with it, Shinra."He said, a clear warning at the tone of his voice.

"Okay, okay!"Shinra panicked, hastily leaving the classroom after grabbing his school bag, in fear that a knife would lodge in his busy this time.

He sighed in annoyance. He had to get some answers, and he'll get them right away.

He typed in his mother's cell phone number, it was better to ask her. She was easier to talk to than his father.

"Hello?"

"Okaa-sama?"

"Iza-chan! How nice of you to call!"His mother gushed rather loudly. "What's the matter? You rarely call me when you're in school."

"I just want to ask you something."

"Well, what is it?"

"Did you guys ever made a contract? Like a marriage contract."

"Of course we have. Why do you ask?"So it is true.

"Because I just found out I have a fiancé."He nearly shrieked. His temper was boiling like Shizuo's or maybe even more… he just couldn't take secrets that are kept from him well. How dare they decide something like this without him even knowing? Of all people!

"Oh, dear, why don't I call you back, okay—bye!"What were they hiding from him besides the so-called _contract_?

"What? Wait, okaa-sama—"The line went dead. It even sounded like it was mocking him.

"Damn!"The feeling of the unknown suddenly scared him like how deep waters would. He didn't know a thing about this except the minor details, and he had to know more soon. The need to obtain information was winning and it was driving him crazy!

"When I get home, I swear, I'm going to kill you two."He said through gritted teeth, taking out the knife lodged on the wall harshly, leaving a large hole.

* * *

**Now that you guys know who the mystery guy is what do you think? Did I pick the right character to borrow? Is he right for Izaya? **

**I choose Soushi because, well... he's tall. Taller than Shizuo and he kind of looks like him too, and he's very handsome (well duh). I know that you might think that I should've just used Tsugaru or any of Shizuo's alternates, but that would complicate the story.**

**Leave reviews or any kind of feedback. It gives me motivation. I might break free from my writer's block. I'm still stuck in writing this story's 4th chapter. So leave me reviews and lots of 'em!**


	4. The flea's mother

**Now don't be mad at me for choosing this certain character that would be Izaya's mother. I decided to change Izaya's mother for fun, and I think that she's actually (not perfect but) a good character as Izaya's mother. Please don't bash me. **

**How I chose this character as Izaya's mother? Well, first I had to think of where did…**

**-Kururi got her 'well-endowed physique'**

**-where did the twin got their fan-girling tendencies**

**-where Izaya got his feminine looks**

**And she's my favorite female character from Bleach, but don't worry, her personality is different here. :3**

* * *

The students spoke in hushed tones, but it was enough to sound like they were buzzing while she walked. She wondered why there were students walking around at this time of day when they should be in class.

She walked happily from classroom to classroom even though she was lost the moment she came in the school.

'_I thought looking for him was fun. I got lost instead.'_ She thought. She was about to turn in the corner when she slammed against a hard surface, making her fall on her bottom. Students seemed to gasp in the back ground.

'_What was that?' _She looked up to see a tall student with blond hair?

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there." He said, looking bored, while offering a hand to her.

'_He was the hard surface?!'_

She took his large hand and stood up, dusting off any dirt that got caught on her sun dress.

"No, it's fine, but—hey!" She quickly caught up to the student when he started walking away.

"What?" He drawled out.

"Can't you at least help me? It's the least you can do, you know." She huffed with a pout.

"What do you want me to help you with?" He groaned. She puffed her cheeks out.

"First, what's you name?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima." He expected her to run away but she looked extremely happy.

"Really, you're Shizu-chan?! This is good, you're the perfect guy who can help me!" She squealed.

The students gasped once again. Nobody dared to call him that. When they saw the blond's hand twitch, they all ran for their lives, away from the blond and the orange-haired-girl.

Shizuo twitched at the mention of his dreaded nickname from the flea. Just who was this woman in front of him? If she was a guy, he would've punched her to oblivion already.

'_Calm down. Calm down. Calm down.'_ He took all of his mental strength to calm down.

"What do you want?" He asked.

She grinned in reply. "I want you to help me find Izaya Orihara." Shizuo's eye twitched again.

"Why do you even want to search for that blood-sucking flea-"

"Shizu-chan… you have three seconds to get away from her~" Speaking of the devil—a seething devil.

He had never seen Izaya so mad before.

"Iza-chan, there you are!" The orange-haired-girl exclaimed, engulfing Izaya in a hug despite her small height of five-two.

"Okaa-sama, what are you doing here? It's just the end of our lunch time."

"So that's why there were students around." She murmured, putting a finger at her bottom lip.

Shizuo's mind stopped for a moment.

'_The girl who looks like a high school student is the flea's mother?! But she looks so young… what kind of sick joke is this?!'_

"You're Izaya's mother?" The woman giggled.

"Yes, I am. Don't you see the resemblance?" He never expected Izaya's mother to look so young, innocent, and beautiful, but he must admit there was a minimal resemblance.

"He is handsome like his father, but he got some of my feminine looks, he got his hair and eyes from his father." She gushed, hugging Izaya's waist like a child would.

"Uh…"

Shizuo's was speechless. She was right. He sometimes pondered why the flea looked like a girl, with his face and slender body. Now he knew why. The flea's mother has a very curvy body that could make anyone jealous despite her small stature.

"How rude of me," She said stepping up. "I'm Orihime Orihara, and I'm Izaya's mother, nice to meet you, Shizu-chan!"

"Nice to meet you too…" She smiled.

"I've heard a lot about you from Iza-chan. It was nice meeting you, but we have to go now. I just came here to get Iza-chan. Hope to see you soon though." She said, taking Izaya's hand and started dragging him away.

This was one of Shizuo's weirdest days ever, without a doubt.

* * *

**Please leave a review/feedback or whatever... it makes me happy. :) **


	5. Daddy Haruka Orihara

**I've never expected that a few people would like this story of mine. It means a lot to see all these great review from you guys *wipes tears*. **

**Here we'll meet Iza-chan's daddy. I've never really thought of who would be the character for this one, but I've decided that I would just make an OC for this one. But I did base him from Kaname Kuran and Shiki from Togainu no chi, so his daddy would be a very sadistic, manipulative, playful, calculative, and a handsome bastard.**

**I do NOT own DRRR!**

**:3**

* * *

"What were you doing back there, Okaa-sama?! He could've killed you, he's a monster!" Izaya demanded while being dragged by his mother to their car.

"It's fine. I've got it all under control. Plus, I'm sure he couldn't hurt a woman." She giggled.

"Sometimes I think you're too good for your own good, okaa-sama." He sighed in defeat.

"Well, I've been like that ever since. Can't you accept your okaa-sama's kindness?" She said feigning sadness and pouting at the same time.

"Just get inside the car, okaa-sama." Izaya groaned out. She just laughed at him in return.

_You're very childish too. _He thought, rolling his eyes.

"So where are we going that you had to get me out of school so early?" He asked as soon as their driver closed the car door.

"To your father's office, he said to get you as fast as I can." She said it like it was the obvious thing in the world. She placed her head on her son's lap. "I'm tired because I'm lost, so be quiet okay?"

"You know, you haven't told me anything…" He murmured after a minute of silence passed, but all he got as a response was the steady breathing of his mother. _What am I going to do with you, okaa-sama? You're like a child. You're even worse than Mairu and Kururi. No wonder. _He leaned back and closed his eyes. He felt tired, he didn't know why.

* * *

"Izaya-sama, Orihime-sama, please wake up…" Izaya snapped his eyes open to see the driver holding the door for them.

"Oh, sorry, I'm getting up. Okaa-sama, please wake up." When she didn't, Izaya grumbled under his breath. "I'll just carry her, if you could just step away." Izaya hoisted his mother up, carrying his mother bridal style.

"I apologize for Orihime-sama. She has been very busy with her pastries for these past few days." The driver said.

"It's alright. Okaa-sama does this all this time." He said walking to the entrance of the building of his family's company. As always, the employees ran for their lives. Being the son of the owner they have to at least fear or respect him, if not, he'll just have to put them on their place. And there have been a few.

Their family business was simple, but it had been passed down for centuries, manufacturing different kinds of blades for different kind of weaponry (knives in particular) that are highly in demand around the world. That's where he found interest in knives, and that was also why knives were his favorite weapon to use. Of course having an unlimited supply and supplier does have its perks.

He entered his father's office to see him "typing" something on his laptop.

"I hope you're not playing games during work, Otou-sama." He drawled out. His father looked up then coughed.

Haruka Orihara is a respected and feared man at work, but in truth, he was a calculative yet childish man, like his mother, but Izaya highly doubts that their childishness was different from each other. He has obsidian colored hair and blood-colored eyes, much more menacing than his. He was handsome for sure that's for sure. Sometime he wondered how someone as crazy but kind as his mother ended up with someone as sadistic and manipulative as his father. _Arranged marriage maybe?_

Both of his parents looked too young for their current age that why people always thought that they were siblings, especially during parties held for the company. It was not much of a surprise when he saw how shocked Shizuo seemed earlier. His father was mistaken for a college student by a rude incoming applicant once, it didn't end so well. The applicant was banned from the company for throwing out unintelligible insults right in front of his father's face and everyone in the company. His father also exuded an aura that made everyone pretty much overwhelm a person and make them bow down.

There was only one downside about him that Izaya finds ridiculous. Haruka Orihara is addicted to online computer games. He never really knew how his father came across these games when he was sure that the older male is extremely busy in managing a company all by himself.

"No, no I'm not, Izaya. Just place Hime on the sofa." His father retorted with the usual smile that ticked Izaya the most.

"Yes, I know the drill already, Otou-sama." Izaya placed his mother on the sleek black couch, and then placed a blanket over her small body. His mother manages to always sleep in this office, they made it so to always prepare a blanket in the office.

"Sit down, Izaya." The older male closed his laptop, temporarily closing his "work". Izaya furrowed his eyebrows, but nonetheless; obeyed.

* * *

**Exams can kill somebody, you know? I feel like I've been in a war zone for the past few days. Well at least now it's done and I can revert back to my usual routine. It sucks to see people on tumblr watching all these great new anime while I just sit there and study. Poor me, but all of your feedback and messages helped me regain my strength.**

**Sorry if I had to end it here. I'll just keep updating short chapters until I get to finish this one chapter that I've been trying to write, it has been a few months since I started that chapter but for some reason I can't get seem to make it past that.**

**Keep the awesome vibes peeps,**

**-PwoperSeth. **


	6. Daddy Haruka Orihara (II)

**I have mixed feelings about people's comments every once in a while… Oh well, but I do apologize for the way I made Shizuo act like that in the previous chapter. I promise that I'll do my best to keep him in character, but don't expect that I'll keep him that way though, since in the first chapter I already told everyone that characters would be a bit OOC to fit MY story. Teehee~**

**DRRR! is not mine.**

* * *

"So I got a call from Hime today. She said that you already found out about your arrangement of marriage, is that true?"

"Yes, of course it's true. What makes you think I'm lying?" Izaya scoffed, crossing his legs together; a habit of his.

"You're my son. I know you like to bend the truth."His father deadpanned.

"Yes, that's true and false at the same time. I admit that, I am a pathological liar. I only _bend _the truth if it benefits me. And Okaa-sama already hinted the possibilities over at the phone."

"However, I was not present in that conversation. You still have no proof to present."

"Won't you just answer the question?!" Izaya hissed, sending a knife to his father's way, to which just whizzed past him when his father merely dodged calmly, clearly anticipating the act. "This isn't 20 questions!"

Haruka chuckled. It was refreshing to see his calm and calculating but sly son squirm. He rarely did it that's why Haruka loved to watch him in that state.

Izaya just groaned, realizing that he completely fell in his father's pace. His father (along with everyone in his family) was the only one who could play him like this and not end up dead. If it were anyone else, they would've been traumatized by now, or worse—dead.

"Alright, so how did you come by such information?"

"Someone came to our school earlier, his name is Soushi Miketsukami, and he's claiming to be my fiancé." Izaya said, touching the cold handle of his spare knife inside of his pocket.

"Well he wasn't lying, that's for sure."

"But why do I need to be in an arranged marriage? You could've chosen one of the twins."

"It's easy. Because we need a brother or sister company, and Soushi-kun's family is _willing _to give us that, and a lot more." His father said, nonchalantly like he was talking about the weather, his thin fingers playing with his expensive fountain pen.

"I understand that, but why him? Shouldn't I marry a _girl_?"

"Because he and his family is perfect for us, and you said so yourself before, you're bisexual, so why are complaining? It doesn't matter to me anymore, I accept that." His father's eyes twinkled when he noticed that his son was twitching to throw another knife at him to which he would only dodge again no matter how hard Izaya tried. He was Izaya's teacher in knife combat after all.

Izaya gritted his teeth in light anger. _So being bisexual doesn't matter to him anymore since it would "benefit" our family. That's bullshit. What kind of father would say that to his own child? Oh wait, only he would say that. _

He already accepted the fact that his father wasn't that fond of his decision on being bisexual, but this wasn't his cup of tea at all, it still makes his blood-boil being treated like this.

So that's why Izaya was more of a mama's boy, he won't deny it no matter what. He was thankful that his mother accepted him whole-heartedly like a mother would. But he doubts that, that was the only reason he was accepted by his mother though. He had a feeling that his mother was one of those girls that would find solace and entertainment in watching or reading the out of the norm. Yes, he found out that his mother was a so-called _fujoshi_. How nice (note the sarcasm).

He had a feeling that she was looking forward to this arrangement than his father was; after all he was going to be engaged to a fellow male brethren.

"But still, why can't the twins do it?" Izaya moaned, his childish side coming out.

"The twins won't understand nor accept, one of them would just make Soushi-kun's life living hell since he's not their type whatsoever. Not only that, Soushi-kun specifically requested you." Haruka laughed when he saw Izaya gaped like him.

"Why? I don't even remember him or know him for that matter!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." His father opened his laptop and searched for something. Haruka suddenly grinned (a very scary occurrence to witness) then turned his laptop around to show the ever calm Soushi smiling serenely with a clinging Izaya on his waist while beaming happily.

Izaya couldn't remember. Why?

"Did I somehow hit my head too hard to not remember him?"

"Actually, yes, remember your unknown fear of deep waters?"Izaya reluctantly nodded.

"You fell in our pool once, hitting your head on the edge at the same time. You didn't know how to swim, and we thought nothing happened to you like brain damage, but now we know you experienced a slight amnesia. Soushi already left for London when that happened, so you weren't able to get to know him once again."

"So… am I really that close to him?"Izaya asked cautiously.

"Izaya, you hardly ever left his side whenever he visits. I think you owe him an apology."

Izaya's solemn mood broke; his eyes pierced his father's amused ones.

"I don't owe him anything."He seethed.

"Oh, but you do. As I remembered, Soushi-kun a very sensitive child when he was a child, I doubt that he wasn't hurt when you downright denied him."Haruka pointed out.

"It's not my fault that I don't remember him, he wasn't there when I needed him."

"Do I detect angst, Izaya?"

* * *

**So it's slightly longer now. I decided to give you guys at least a chapter slightly longer than the others. School is a bit taxing to my schedule so I don't think I would be able to update that fast anymore, and as of right now I'm writing another fanfic. **

**I love seiyuus so much, I find them cute and inspiring, and since Yuki Kaji is my favorite of them all, I'm currently writing a Yuki Kaji/OC fanfic. I don't know when I would post it here though since I'm not sure if it would get a lot of readers. So fellow seiyuu lovers, tell me what you think I should do.**

**But don't fret, I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

**Keep up the good vibes, peeps. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**-PwoperSeth. **


End file.
